Not Enough
by helsangel
Summary: It's BanxGinji, and it's yaoi. First chapter's a bit of a drag, but it gets better. R&R please!
1. Something Others Don't See

**BANxGINJI**

**CHAPTER ONE.**

**SOMETHING OTHERS DON'T SEE.**

It was raining as Ban and Ginji entered the Honky Tonk, returning from their last retrieval job. Ginji's arm was wounded slightly, but the Thunder Emperor was healing. They took a couple of seats at the bar as Natsumi came out, chatting with Paul.

"Oh! You're back," she said, anxiety crossing her face. "So soon? And why are you so wet?"

"Just give us a coffee or something hot first, please," said Ban, his hair plastered all over his face. He turned worriedly to Gin-chan, asking, "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"Ban-chan, I'm fine." The Thunder Emperor tried to smile, but it came off as more of a grimace.

"Why? What happened to Ginji?!" Natsumi left the coffee she was preparing and hurried over to Ginji's side. "You're hurt!"

"It's nothing," Ginji said, trying to reassure the pretty girl. "Just a little scratc--"

"Knowing you, Ginji Amano, that was more than a scratch." The four turned around to see Hevn-san standing in the doorway, closing her umbrella. "Am I right?"

"Heh…" Ginji flushed a little and looked down.

"The idiot was trying to take all the action. He was all over the place, making sure I didn't have to do anything. Akabane caught him on the shoulder with a blade, and he fell," Ban said as he lit a cigarette. The little burst of flame lit up his darkened eyes as he stared meaningfully into Ginji's warm chocolate ones.

"Eh, Ban-chan… I just didn't want you getting hurt." Ginji held the Snakeman's gaze as he tried to tell Ban with his eyes what he couldn't say out loud. The two stared wordlessly at one another, Ginji's pleading eyes boring into Ban's scolding gaze. Paul coughed behind them, and they both came back to their senses.

"Anyway, we lost the retrieval item to Akabane. We'll get it back in due time." Ban took the one of the two coffee cups Natsumi set down in front of them and took a sip. "Ahh.. That's better." He drank half his cup in a single gulp before Hevn-san grabbed his arm and pulled him around to get a good look at him.

"You two are soaking wet! Don't tell me you ran here." Hevn-san walked over and sat down next to Ginji, and turned to examine the two. "Where's that bug of yours?"

"We had to leave it a few blocks behind to make sure we weren't being followed here. Which reminds me, Ginji, we'd better leave soon." Ban stubbed out his cigarette aand gave his partner a meaningful look.

"But—but you just got back!" Natsumi looked back and forth between the pair. "Why leave now?"

"We have to find a place to stay –and quickly." Ban drained the rest of his cup and stood up. "C'mon Ginji."

"Wait!" Natsumi put a restraining hand on Ginji's shoulder as the blonde began to get up. "I- I have a spare room at my place. I'm staying over with a friend tonight anyway, so you two can stay there for the night." Her eyes glimmered with hope. "Please?"

"Natsumi--" Ginji started to say something but Ban cut him off.

"Well… Alright, I guess. But we'd better get going at any rate. I don't like leaving my car that far away for too long." Ban walked over to the door and looked back. "Coming, Ginji?"

"Okay Ban-chan." Ginji gave Natsumi an apologetic look and trotted after Ban. "See you, Paul, Hevn-san.. Natsumi." He waved and bounced out the door after Ban.

The two walked down the road in silence for a while. Ban lit another cigarette and took a drag. Finally, Ginji couldn't take it anymore.

"It was really nice of Natsumi to give us her place for the night, wasn't it?"

Ban looked at Ginji for a long moment, then grinned. "Not really. It's a bit of a hassle, in truth."

"What do you mean, Ban-chan?"

"I mean we're going to have to be a little more careful tonight.. and clean up our mess," the Snakeman murmured suggestively, one hand _accidentally _brushing against the Thunder Emperor's thigh. Ginji realized what Ban was saying and blushed. They had reached the car.

"Coming, Ginji?" Ban said as he stepped into the car, an intense and burning look in his eyes. Ginji shivered at the look, but stepped into the car after Ban, wondering where they were going. It was still several hours before nightfall.

--xxx--

My first FanFic ever. XD It's only a little implication of what'll be happening in the next few chapters. R&R please, and hopefully the net ones will be better. Thanks!


	2. These Places We Go

**THESE PLACES WE GO.**

They drove in silence for a while. Ban's cigarette threw some light into his eyes that were shaded by his hair, still wet and plastered to his face. He could feel Ginji's gaze on him, watching him for even a hint at where he was driving them. But he stared directly ahead and drove on. Ginji could wait for the surprise.

They pulled up at a deserted cliff overlooking the sea. Ban turned off the engine and stared thoughtfully out the window for a while. Finally, Ginji cracked.

"Where are we, Ban-chan?" As a chibi, Ginji was completely adorable. Ban had to laugh.

"Don't you remember?" He gazed meaningfully at the blonde, waiting for realization to come.

Ginji looked around and frowned. Suddenly, he laughed.

"Ban-chan, this is where we first…" The Thunder Emperor suddenly blushed.

"It's been a month since then," the brunette said, his voice getting softer with every word. "I thought we should… celebrate." With that whisper, he leaned in and kissed Ginji lightly on the lips.

Ginji suddenly felt warm inside the already stifling car. His focus faded away as the pleasure and exhilaration of being kissed by this man took its place. He pulled himself to Ban, wrapping his arms around Ban's neck. He deepened the kiss, wanting more.

Ban suddenly broke off, laughing. He looked down significantly and murmured, more to himself than to Ginji, "Looks like we'll be starting earlier than I thought." Then he leaned back and this time, the kiss was anything but light.

As Ban moved down from his lips to his neck, Ginji laughed. "Looks like getting darker tinted windows was a good move, Ban-chan." The Thunder Emperor slipped one hand into the Snakeman's shirt, edging it up slightly. The blonde sighed as he began to explore his partner's chest and back. Suddenly, Ban broke off and yanked off his shirt. He did the same to Ginji, and then leaned back the seat. Ban resumed drawing a trail from Gin-chan's jaw to his neck. Ginji leaned back and relaxed, his one hand playing with his partner's left nipple, the other sensually making its way down the Snakeman's thigh. Ban moved back up and crushed Ginji's lips in a passionate kiss, then suddenly rolled over on top of the blonde.

Ginji did not stop the roving of his hands. His right slid down further on Ban's thigh, then shifted to the front, right on top of the bulge in his pants. He did not miss the almost silent moan that escaped his 

partner's lips. He slid his hand slowly up to the zipper, when abruptly the brunette pulled away and in a few moments had his pants and Ginji's flying to the back seat. The tent-like bulge on his partner's boxers was enough to drive Ginji over the edge. He slipped on hand into the boxers, slowly tracing circles on the shaft of his lover's member. This time Ban did not try to restrain his moans. He licked a trail up Ginji's neck and nibbled his ear, before suddenly pulling off Ginji's boxers. The blonde had an erection just as frenzied as he did.

Ban pushed Ginji up the seat slightly, the crouched down with his mouth over his lover's member. Ginji saw the grin playing on his face, but didn't get much time to realize anything before Ban licked the head of his cock. The former Raitei shivered in pleasure and moaned slightly, silently begging Ban for more. He didn't have to ask. Ban traced butterfly kisses up and down the shaft before finally taking the whole thing into his mouth. At this, Ginji cried out loud, only causing Ban to start sucking and playing his tongue around the swollen member. Ginji began bucking his hips up and down, moaning and panting with pleasure. The blow job Ban was giving him was starting to drive him crazy. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he managed to get out... "Ban, please… Fuck me."

The Snakeman said nothing as he slid up Ginji's body and pulled up his right leg. He stuck one finger, then two, then three, loosening the tight hole he was about to enter. Ginji took this opportunity to lightly stroke Ban's own erection, distracting his partner slightly and causing him to moan again. Ban pulled Ginji's leg around his hip and looked into Ginji's chocolate brown ones. When he saw the desire burning there, he did not need anything more. He thrust his member into Ginji, sending them both spiraling into a world of lust. He began to thrust in and out, pushing his cock fully into Ginji. The Thunder Emperor was moaning and writhing beneath him, bucking his hips in time with Ban's thrusts. He reached down with one hand and began pumping his partner's erection, pushing Ginji further off the brink. They both were moaning, panting and shivering with the pleasure they were experiencing. Finally, with a cry, Ginji came, and soon after Ban shot his load into Ginji. They lay panting for a few seconds, and then Ban grinned with satisfaction. He leaned in and kissed Ginji briefly but sweetly on the lips, the leaned to his ear and murmured,

"Happy Monthsary, Gin-chan."


End file.
